


[Podfic] Demain sera beau

by allysseriordan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra-centric (She-Ra), F/F, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: [Post-saison 5] : Recueil de drabbles. Catradora. Jasmine/Scorpia.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Demain sera beau

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demain sera beau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068466) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 123ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Aube". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

**Ecouter:**  


**Texte:** [Demain sera beau ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068466/chapters/60720520)

**Auteur:** [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)

**Lecteur:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

**Duration:** 2:38

**Téléchargement:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/demain-sera-beau-angelica-r-2)


End file.
